The Unknown
by rsh13
Summary: Sonny got pregnant and didn't have a chance to tell Chad because he broke up with her. 3 years later he comes back to Hollywood and wants her back. How is she supposed to explain their daughter to him? Channy w/ some Grawni
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the original Sonny With A Chance characters. I made up Demi and Gordon though.

A/N  
I HATE the title so much, I have to think of a better one. Please excuse the shortness, it was going to be longer, but I wanted to post it sooner, so, I took the excess and put it on another document. Also, sorry if the characters are out of character, I'm still getting used to writing them. It's in Sonny's POV.

Here's the ages:

Zora-19  
Sonny, Tawni-23  
Chad-24  
Nico-25  
Grady-26

OCs:

Demi-3  
Gordon-4 1/2

* * *

The playground was where I had been when our story had started, I silently watched the three-year-old girl with light brown hair and her father's blue eyes; it made me think of _him_ so much every time I see those eyes. She looked a lot like her father. She was so tiny from being born earlier than she was supposed to be, she still hadn't caught up, if only _he_ knew she even existed.

She played with the little blond haired boy with the blue eyes, he had his mother's curls and his father's cheeks, he was Tawni and Grady's son, Gordon.

Tawni had asked me earlier that day if I could take Gordon off of her hands for a while so she and Grady could have some alone time, I had accepted to.

"Demi! Gordon! Come on, it's getting dark!" I called my daughter and my best friend's son. The two came running over. We walked to my car. I put them into it. They climbed into the car seats and I hooked them into them, I baby-sat Gordon a lot while Tawni and Grady worked on _So Random!_, I had had to quit because I didn't know how _he_, Demi's father, would react if he found out.

Chad Dylan Cooper was Demi Mackenzie Munroe's father who didn't even know she existed.

*Flashback*

_I stared at the little white stick in surprise, I was only nineteen. I felt tears fall down my eyes, I was technically still a teenager and yet technically I was an adult. I stood up off the floor, I had to tell Chad._

I left the bathroom in Tawni's and mine dressing room, the stick still in my hand.

Tawni was fussing with Gordon, who was a year old.

"What's that? Sonny, are you pregnant?" She asked.

I nodded, "I think. Listen, I've got to go tell Chad before shooting continues; he's on break right now." I had memorized Chad's schedule so we could be together when he wasn't shooting; he had memorized mine too.

Before I left the room, I threw the pregnancy test into the trash can.

I made my way over to Mackenzie Falls _set so I could tell Chad. When I finally found him, he seemed to be waiting for me._

"Sonny, I've got to tell you something." He said, standing up from his Mackenzie Falls_ chair, it was more or less one like directors use. He walked over to me and kissed me._

"So what did you have to tell me?" I asked after we released.

"I have to go Italy to shoot a movie. Look," He pulled my face up so I could meet his eyes, "I don't know if a long distance relationship can work."

"What are you saying?" I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I'm saying, I think we have to break it off."

"Take me with you then."

"Sonny, you-"

"I love you Chad."

"I love you too, Sonny, but," There was that word, 'but', "You have So Random! _ to shoot."_

"I'll quit, Chad, I can't leave you."

"I hate to leave you too, but I think I have to."

"Chad, come on, break's over." The director of Mackenzie Falls_ called._

Chad kissed me one more time. After we released, he said, "Bye Sonny." He went over to continue with his work.

I ran back to the dressing room, tears pouring down my face, I couldn't believe he broke up with me before I had a chance to tell him. I opened the door to the dressing room, slammed the door, and plopped myself onto the couch when I got there, I curled my legs up to my chest.

"Sonny! I got him to sleep!" Tawni whined as Gordon started to cry.

"Chad broke up with me." I muttered.

"Why? Doesn't he want the baby?"

"He doesn't even know."

*Flashback over*

I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered that moment. I walked to the driver's seat and sat down; I buckled up my seat belt, then turned on the car.

I saw and picked up phone that I had forgotten in the car, I flipped it upwards, it read: One New Text Message. I opened up the new text, it was from Chad!

It read:  
_Hey Sonny, I'm back in Hollywood, do you still live somewhere around the area? I want to meet up with you while I'm here. Love, Chad._I was surprised he'd even gotten my new number, I wondered how. I would text him back later, Tawni wouldn't be happy if she didn't get to see her son soon. I stuck the phone into my pocket.

I pulled the car out of the parking spot it was in and started towards the freeway. I drove all the back to the Mitchell residence.

I got out of the car, unhooked both Demi and Gordon from the car seats, I knew I was going to be in there a while, I had to talk to Tawni of what had just happened with the text message from Chad. I placed the children outside of the car onto the sidewalk.

We walked up to the apartment building that Tawni and Grady lived in. We walked through the lobby and to the elevator. We walked into it. The elevator made its way up to the top floor, the penthouse.

We stepped out as soon as it stopped. We walked down the hall and I knocked on the door of the penthouse when we came to it. Tawni answered it.

"Hey Sonny, come in." She said. She picked up her son whom she looked like she was anxious to see.

"I need to talk to you." I replied.

"Sure, what about?" She let Gordon down and he and Demi ran off.

"Chad…"

She started walking over to the living room; I followed after she signaled me to. She sat down and told me to sit down too. I sat down across from her.

"What about Chad? You haven't talk to him in three and a half years."

"I know, but he sent me a text." I pulled my phone out of my pocket, put the text on the screen and handed her it to her so she could read it. She handed it back to me after she finished.

"Did you reply yet?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Are you going to?"

"Yeah, I thought you and Grady wouldn't be happy if I didn't bring Gordon back soon."

"It wouldn't have taken _that_ long for you to reply."

"I'll reply right now." I started to reply when my phone rang, "Excuse me for a sec, Tawni." I answered it without looking to who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Sonny, did you get my text?" It was Chad.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! ;D


	2. A Date?

Disclaimer: First chapter, I'm lazy.

A/N  
Here's the second chapter, I hurried up and finished it; I wanted to get it up sooner. It's up sooner than I expected it to be. I cut some of the original document off because I wanted to make more chapters...Yeah, so here it is, right where we left off, enjoy.

* * *

"Yeah, I didn't get to reply, I was busy." I said.

"Are you still single?" Chad sounded nearly embarrassed to ask it.

I giggled slightly, "Yeah, I am."

"Would you go out with me?" I pictured him smiling that handsome smile of his.

"Sure, when?"

"Tomorrow?"

I was surprised at how eager he was, "I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up, where do you live?"

"I'll meet you wherever you plan on taking to me."

"Don't you trust my driving?"

I giggled some more as Tawni eyed me strangely.

"I trust you," I said, then said more lowly, "I've always trusted you."

"Then I'll pick you up, I want it to be a surprise."

I smiled, "Alright, fine. But I've got a surprise for you too."

I imagined him raising an eyebrow at that comment.

"I'll pick you up at six; I want to see you and now. It's been three and half years."

"A lot has happened in three and a half years Chad."

"What do you mean, Sonny?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

"So where do you live now?"

I told him where I lived. We hung up after saying goodbye.

"Was it Chad?"

"Yeah, it was, he asked me on a date tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Wow, he must really want to see you, Sonny. Are you going to introduce him to Demi?"

I sighed, how would he take it? I looked at Tawni, "Should I? I mean, how do you think he'll take it? He doesn't know she exists! He never knew that I was pregnant."

"What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know, he probably should know, but yet, I don't know how I can do it. I could just be like, 'Hey Chad, remember when we broke up? Well, I was pregnant but you didn't give me a chance to tell you, so meet your daughter. Her name's Demi Mackenzie Munroe, I didn't want you to find out about her because I didn't know how you'd handle it, so I used my last name.'"

"That might work." Grady said, walking into the room.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You honestly think that will work?"

He sat down next to Tawni, he put an arm around her, "I don't know, what are we even talking about?"

"Sonny is going on a date with Chad tomorrow, he's back in Hollywood." Tawni answered.

"Are you going to tell him about Demi?" Grady asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm going to tell him she's my cat."

"Really?" He looked serious that I was going to tell Chad my daughter was my cat.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

I shook my head, "No! I'm not going to tell him she's my cat!"

"Oh, but you just said…."

"I was joking!"

"Oh, then why didn't you say so? And why are you all mad all of a sudden?"

"I think Sonny's PMS-ing." Tawni said.

"Oh, that explains it."

I knew that Tawni had taught him the meaning of 'PMS-ing', she's like Godzilla when it happens to her, it's a pretty sight to see, it's terrifying.

"So are you going to introduce him to her?"

I looked at the two of them, they were so happy together, "I think I have to."

"We can take her when you go tomorrow." Grady offered.

"No, I think I have to let Chad meet his daughter, it's been three years since she was born and yet he hasn't met her yet, it's about time he has."

"We'll still be here if he doesn't want to be with you because of her." Tawni replied.

"Thanks Tawni, that makes me so confident."

"Anytime, Sonny, just tell us."

I rolled my eyes; she was a stereotypical blonde alright.

Demi and Gordon came into the room, Demi came towards me and Gordon went towards Tawni and Grady.

"Momma," Demi said, "I'm sleepy, when are we going home?"

I smiled at her, "We'll leave right now." I picked her up, then I stood up.

"We'll see later." I said, walking towards the door, I opened it. I walked towards the elevator down the hall, the elevator made its way to the lobby. I walked through it and out the door to the car. I put Demi in the pink car seat. I went to the driver's seat and sat down; I started the car up, then started to drive home.

"Momma?" Demi's tiny voice asked as we were on our way home.

"Yeah, Sweetie?" I replied, my eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

I was surprised at this question; I barely stopped my foot from slamming on the brakes, "Well, Demi, you see…" I trailed off some, thinking of a proper reason. Her anxious blue eyes, Chad's eyes were what I thought of, watched the rear view mirror, she could see me from it, eagerly waited for an answer.

"Momma, do I even have a daddy?" She asked.

"Of course you do, it's just that…."

"Why isn't he with us then?"

I sighed, I didn't know if I could actually tell her the truth, I thought about telling her that she would meet her father soon, that she would meet _him_, that she would meet Chad, "Demi, now's not the time to for this."

"Momma, please!"

"Demi, later, I have a feeling you might meet him soon." I knew that I was going to let Chad meet his daughter if it was the last thing that I did, I had to, he had a right to know that she existed. With that, brought thoughts of what might happen, he might not believe that she's his daughter, which was one thought that went through my mind. But then I realized, she looked more like him than she did me, he couldn't think that she wasn't his daughter. I observed a lot of his attitude in her sometimes, it was strange, she was so much like him living a few years without him.

"You really think so, Momma?" Her little blue eyes were filled with so much excitement. I smiled at that.

I nodded that I thought so.

She looked as if she were about to break out of the car seat, luckily she wasn't quite strong enough to.

The rest of the ride home was filled Demi's squeals of excitement. When were in the house, she had to get a bath which she wasn't too happy about. Once she was in her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and got into bed, I went to tuck her in. I tucked the blankets around her. I went to leave the room and turn out the light when she spoke, "Momma, can you tell me a bedtime story."

I smiled at her, as I walked back over to her bed, "Sure, what book do you want me to read you?"

"Can you tell me how you and Daddy met?"

I laughed, I was surprised, though I probably shouldn't have, I grabbed the chair at the desk that she would use when she actually had gone to school and had homework.

She stared at me, "I want to know."

"Alright, alright."

She smiled when she knew I was going to tell her.

"So, where should I start?" I thought for a moment, "Well, I made this video and posted it on the web, it was a hit with _So Random!_, my favorite show; they wanted me to be on their show which I immediately agreed. Your grandma and I moved to Hollywood. I was excited about being on the show. Tawni and I didn't get along well at first because…."

"Why didn't you?"

I sighed, then laughed, "I was getting there. Tawni was more self-centered then…."

"What's self-centered?"

"Self-centered is when they care more about themselves than anyone else." When I said this, it reminded me so much of Chad and how self-centered he was, he eventually changed towards to me, unfortunately, only towards me, he was still the same with the paparazzi though, he did anything to get attention after we got together still. It felt great for us to be together then, I would hang on his arm, and the paparazzi followed us everywhere, which got annoying.

"Okay, can you tell me the rest?"

I smiled, "Tawni, started ordering me around in the costume I was wearing because I liked it so much, it was waitress uniform. So she told me to get her something from the cafeteria, the rest of the cast followed along with needing stuff. I went to the cafeteria to get what they'd demanded, I was finishing up when Chad Dylan Cooper…."

"What does Chad Dylan Cooper have to do with you meeting Daddy?"

I laughed some more, "Everything, sweetheart, more than you know it now. Anyway, he had thought I was an actual waitress; it was sort of embarrassing since I had a fat suit on. He asked me to get some stuff for his cast on _Mackenzie Falls_…."

"Mackenzie? That's my middle name! Why's it my middle name?"

"You'll understand, I thought you wanted me to tell you a story. Anyway, I freaked out that I was meeting Chad Dylan Cooper. He thought I was some deranged fan or something. He signed an autograph and took the yogurts I had gotten for the _so Random! _cast, it was worth it though. There, that's how I met your dad."

"Wait, who's my daddy then?"

"You didn't understand who your dad was?"

She shook her head 'no'.

I sighed, "Who was the only boy that I mentioned?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I nodded.

"He's my daddy?"

I nodded again.

"Then, why isn't he here with us?"

"I'll explain later." I stood up, put the chair back, kissed her forehead, turned the light off, and left into the hall.

"Goodnight, baby girl." I said before closing the door. I heard little snores almost immediately after shutting it. I smiled; I remembered how Chad snored while he slept.

I walked down the hall and got a shower, and did all of my normal things I did before I went to bed. After those things were finished, I finally laid down in my lonely bed.

My head was spinning; I knew it was nearly impossible I would get to sleep. I felt like a little kid at Christmas time as time went by and I still wasn't asleep. I felt the butterfly feeling in my stomach, I was so excited and yet so nervous, I eventually fell asleep around one. It wasn't easy though, but yet somehow, my eyes were extremely heavy, I had to close them. I fell asleep in moments.

* * *

A/N  
The next chapter won't start off with Chad finding out about his daughter, sorry, I can't do that. Even after he does find out about her, I'm going to make the story drag out some more. So don't think it's over after you read next chapter, if you read it. I like how the end of the next chapter is, I think it's sort of funny.... Anyway, yeah, review please! Reviews are much appreciated. ;D


	3. AN Sorry But PLEASE Read! Necessary to!

PLEASE, PLEASE, READ! I THINK IT'S QUITE NECESSARY!

A/N Chapter, sorry!First, thanks for the reviews I haven't had time to reply to them all and probably won't because I forget which ones I replied to. Yeah, thanks so much!

So, my computer (my baby!) crashed. I'm really sad about it. Sadly for any fans, the next chapter was started on it! I have a bad memory and never would be able to remember everything about it. I'm really sorry that this happened. The computer I'm using now will not download Microsoft word on it; the old version which was on it when we got it came off.  
I make too many careless mistakes to start it back on here. I've updated another story and I think the grammar and stuff was alright on it, but this one I'm taking slightly more serious because really, it is sort of a serious subject. The one thing that I did update, is a comedy. I love it so much, but hey, the next chapter on this is on my computer which I won't get back for a few days at the least. You can check out The Secrets Within, I think that's the name, it's another Sonny With A Chance story I have started. If you fans think you can handle my careless mistakes I may make, tell me; I'll update then. I remember what I wanted to happen in the end. If you want great grammar and spelling, please be patient. I'll only update if everyone thinks they can handle my careless mistakes. Please tell me immediately and I'll start ASAP on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading this all!  
~Rachel Shae


	4. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: First chapter

A/N  
Thanks for the support, the reviews telling me my careless mistakes could be ignored, I really, really appreciate it. I have to say, of what I have been saying, this is going to be a surprising chapter of what you've been expecting. ;D

Please excuse grammar and spelling errors until my computer is returned to me. :)

Also, I've realized I've made a mistake with the ages, Nico and Grady would both be one year younger than I said they were in the first chapter. I was up way later, I think, that night I typed it up. Sooo....go on, be surprised, be amazed!

* * *

"Momma, wake up." I felt Demi shake me awake. I tiredly opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What time is it?" I asked.

She simply shrugged, "Come on, wakey wakey!"

I simply lifted her off of me, placing her to the side. I sat up now that she was off of me; I glanced at the clock, nine AM. I would see Chad in nine hours. My eyes widened; whate ever would I wear? It wasn't like I went to formal events that much anymore. I didn't have a nice enough dress to wear on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper; all I had was pretty much had jeans and T-shirts, and other regular, normal people clothes now. I had sold a lot of the I had had when I was famous as I had need the money since it was unlikely I would be able to work a whole lot.

"Momma, I hungry."

I sighed as I stood up off of the bes, "What do you want, sweetie?"

"Pancakes!" She jumped onto her bare feet, still on the bed.

I laughed as she jumped off of the bed and we walked out of the room.

I went into the kitchen; she followed me. I washed my hands so I could be sanitary when cooking. She pulled a chair out and watched me as I cooked the pancake.

When I finished, I put it on a plate, pured some syrup on it afterwards. I put it in front of her and handed her a fork. She gulped each bit down as she stood up on her knees. She had refused for me to her the on-chair stool thing so she reach the table much more properly.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal. After the taste of cereal was out of my mouth, I made some coffee. As I drank, I walked into the livung room. I watched as Demi played with her Barbie dolls.

When I finished drinking the coffee, I put the cup back into the sink. I walked over to the phone. I grabbed it off the hook, dialing a very familiar number.

"Hello?" Tawni answered.

"Tawni, I need some help picking out something to wear on my date with Chad." I said instantly.

"You know what this calls for?"

"No, I don't."

"Shopping! I'll be over in an hour."

I sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll see you in an hour." I hung up.

It was ten by now. I went to get dressed quickly. After I was finished, I helped Demi get dressed.

As I thought about the date with Chad late, it reminded me of our _first_ date.

*Flashback*

_I inspected mtself in the mirror, perfect. The black, wrinkled like look, skirt that fell down to my ankles was absolutely perfect. The bright, red halter top that fit snugly against my figure was great; I loved it. I rubbed my hands over my outfit to remove any wrinkles._

_A knock on the door startled me._

_"Come in." I said loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear._

_The knob twisted around and Chad walked in, dressed in a tuxedo. Oh, he looked so handsome and hot._

_"You ready?" He asked walking over to me, roses in hand._

_I smiled, blushing slightly, "Yeah, I just got done."_

_He smiled also, handing me the roses, "These are for you, my lady."_

_"Thanks Chad." I smiled some more, "I'll jst got put them in something."_

_I left the to into the kitchen. I found a vase and filled it with water, placing the roses into it; then I put them on the table. I walked back into the living room._

_"Are you ready now?" He asked, holding his arm out for me to take._

_I wrapped my arm around him, "Of course." I smiled at him._

*Flashback over*

"Momma! Momma! There's a car outside!" Demi yelled, pulling on the bottom of my blouse. She tugges sort of hard as if she were afraid or something.

"Is it Tawni's car?" I asked gently.

"Nuh-uh, I not know who is."

I stood up and walked towards the window in Demi's room. I saw a black SUV parked outside; a man dressed in a black business suit, thick, dark black sunglasses on, and raven black hair stepped out of it. He had a handgun in his hand as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Demi close the door." I said. I pulled the blinds down so he wouldn't see us. I pulled the curtains closed too.

Demi closed the door.

"Lock in too." I said just as I heard the door downstairs open up, knowing the man had come into the house. I pulled my cell phone out of my jean pocket.

"Demi, don't say anything at all." I whispered to her as she sat down on the bed.

I dialed 911 and put the phone up to my ear. I dragged the chair at the desk over to the door to make sure he couldn't get in if he picked the lock; though he might try another way....

"Hello, you've dialed 911, may I help you?" A man operator answered.

"Yes, a man just broke into my house and he has a gun." I replied nervously as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

A/N  
CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I am evil for doing this. I bet you weren't expecting that. Neither was I at first, I didn't know how the flashback should end so I had to make up a way to not finish the flashback and this came to mind. I hope you're happy I updated though, I just took like a half hour to finish and type it all. I still have to take another fifteen minutes to practice my guitar when I told myself I would be in bed by one. Please, don't complain about grammar and spelling since this is on Notepad. Also, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed after taking the time to type this. Thanks for reading. Reviews are very appreciated.


	5. Break In

A/N  
Updating two stories in one day? This is unheard of from me!

Thanks to the people who did review!

Anyway, I don't really enjoy writing this story much and I do it for the people who like it...

It's short but it's eventful.

Go on, read.

* * *

My hands sweated against the phone as I held it as close to my ear, nearly dropping it a few times as I quietly told the operator the information she needed to hear. She assured that someone would be there right away. I put the phone back in my pocket. I trembled as I heard footsteps coming ever closer to the bedroom. They came closer and closer as the man came towards the door. I gasped as I heard the door rattle, but shut myself up quickly to try to get him to go elsewhere even though I told myself repeatedly that he wouldn't leave that door. All sounds stopped for a moment and I sighed a sigh of relief when all of a sudden a fist came through the door. I saw the man's face, a fearful one; he had mangled hair. His glasses must have fallen off because he had tired eyes with an unshaven face. He looked insane almost. He reached for the lock and unlocked it; he pushed the chair out of the way and over to the wall, causing Demi to scream. The man reached his hand back outside the door and turned the knob. He pointed his gun at me and pulled the trigger; I felt as if this were it. The bullet hit me around the abdomen. I felt excruciating pain as blood poured from me.

"Momma!" Demi rushed over to me.

The man pointed the gun at Demi and she screamed again.

All of a sudden I heard a car pull up out front and I heard sirens.

The man cursed, "Oh shit!" He sprinted off down the stairs and to what I thought was the back door as I lost consciousness. A blacked out…

The next thing I knew was that Tawni was right beside me when I awoken, still bleeding. She assured me that everything was going to alright as strange as it sounded and something else I couldn't quite understand. I blacked out again...

"Come on Sonny, just stick in there." A male's voice, one I hadn't heard in years, told me softly.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Love it, like it, hate it, flame it, whever. Reviews are really appreciated especially since I don't really like this story all that much... ;)


	6. Waking Up In The Hospital

A/N  
This is short. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

I heard voices around me as I came to, though I didn't know what was going on. My eyes opened a few moments later, revealing people walking around the room.

"What's going on?" I croaked, it felt like I hadn't drank anything in days.

"Oh Sonny!" I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I can't breathe."

They let go and backed up some. I tried to sit up, but felt pain so I just stayed lying down.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sonny, it's me." He smiled that handsome smile of his. He moved the bed so I could sit up.

Suddenly, a worry hit me, "Where's Demi?" My voice was urgent and worried.

"Who's Demi?" Chad asked, clueless.

Tawni, who I didn't even know was in the room, spoke up, "She's with Grady; I'll go get her." She left the room briskly.

"How long was I out?" I asked Chad as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"A few days." He answered.

"And you never saw Demi?"

"No, I have no idea who this 'Demi' is."

"Chad, she's your daughter."

"My daughter? Sonny, you were pregnant?"

I could only nod sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me I was going to be a dad?"

"No, I was afraid of how you would react; you were the one that broke up with me."

"I have a daughter." His voice trailed off.

"Momma!" Demi's voice screamed with excitement as little footsteps scampered across the linoleum floor. She came over and climbed up next to me. Chad stood up to get a better look.

"Hey baby." I said in a motherly tone.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I looked over to Chad, "Chad, meet your daughter, Demi Mackenzie Munroe."

There was a thump and Chad was suddenly on the floor.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Love it, like it, hate it, flame it, whever! Reviews are appreciated!


	7. We're Engaged!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize from the show; I only own Demi and Gordon.

A/N  
Darn, I just started to bond with this story and now this is the last chapter. :( And to add onto the sadness, it's so short! God, why did I have to make this come to an end so short? Thank you all so much for all of the reviews you have left on the last chapter and throughout the story! I really appreciate them! Oh well, go on and read.

* * *

"So she really is my daughter?"

I nodded.

"And she's how old?"

"She's three-years-old, Chad. I was pregnant with her when you broke up with me."

"I really wish you had told me."

"I didn't know how to tell you. You told me you didn't want to be with me anymore, was I supposed to tell you then that I was pregnant."

"Yeah, Sonny, I would have really liked that."

I looked down at my hands, not knowing what I was supposed to say now.

"But, hey, Sonny, we can't go back now, so let's make the best of this."

I smiled, "I'm glad you're not mad."

I went on explaining how much Demi was like Chad and every other aspect of her before I had finally told him everything about our daughter.

Then, before I even realized it, Chad had kneeled down onto one knee, "Sonny Munroe, will you marry me? I don't have a ring right now because I didn't know I had a daughter a few days ago. I think that this is the best thing to do so, please Sonny Munroe? Marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

I felt tears flood my eyes, "Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper! I will even though it's sort of sudden, I will marry you."

He pressed his lips onto me and soon we were embraced into a romantic kiss.

The door suddenly popped open and some people burst in.

"It's about time you two made up!" Zora's voice exclaimed.

Chad and I broke off the kiss to see Demi, Tawni, Grady, Gordon, Zora, and Nico standing in the doorway. Chad and I just stayed glued to where we were, well I couldn't move because of the stitches, but Chad just stayed nailed to the ground where he stood. We smiled sheepishly as we were lost for words. Not wanting an awkward silence, I decided to say something, "We're engaged!"

* * *

A/N  
I didn't want to say this at the top A/N because I wanted to surprise you fans, I'm going to write a sequel called, "Wedding Preparations" where the couple prepares for their wedding and Chad learns to bond with his daughter. Love it, like it, hate it, flame it, whever. Reviews are appreciated! ;D


	8. Read The Sequel It's Up Now

Okay, I noticed that people were putting this on story alert. Please, this isn't going to be updated, read the sequel instead. It's here without the spaces: http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6128683/1/Wedding_Preparations


End file.
